1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to a display device and, more specifically to an improved display device for displaying a product to a consumer and a storage member for storing the product therein.
2. Background of Related Art
Various devices have been utilized over the years in order to hold and display numerous products to consumers. For example, display cards have been utilized to display a variety of products to consumers such as jewelry, buttons, hair accessories, and other smaller size products. Regardless of the type of product displayed, ideally the display card and product should be relatively easy to assemble, and the card should display the item in an aesthetically appealing manner. A variety of different style display cards for displaying items, such as articles of jewelry, are known in the art. Jewelry display cards may include a generally planar outer surface having a member to secure the article of jewelry thereto, and a hook or aperture for engaging a support member such as a display rack or rod. The securing member may take a variety of forms, depending upon the type of jewelry supported on the display card. Conventional jewelry display cards may include apertures for receiving earrings, pins, etc. and may also include one or more slots for receiving a necklace, bracelet or other items. When a consumer purchases jewelry supported on a display card, the display card is usually given to the consumer with the article of jewelry supported thereon. Generally, the jewelry is not provided to the consumer in a box or other packaging, and the display card is discarded by the consumer after removing the jewelry from the card. The consumer is thereafter left to store the article of jewelry in a jewelry box or other such device.
In addition to display cards, bags or pouches have also been utilized to hold and display products to consumers. In some cases the bags or pouches are part of a package which is displayed on a support member. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,160 to Siebel et al. discloses a package (10) including an inner, transparent container or envelope (11) for holding a product, and a window (17) which permits direct viewing through the package of the packaged product. An aperture (22) may be provided in the tongue (19) for mounting or displaying the package from a rod, or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,724 to Mayled likewise discloses a package (34) for supporting a flexible, transparent pouch (10) which holds small items therein. The package includes an opening (40) through which a portion of the pouch is visible so that consumers can see items (44) which are in the pouch. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,320 to Feibelman discloses a pendant display card including a card (12) having a hanger member (13) for suspending the card from a support. In one embodiment, a foam sheet is bonded to the display card on three edges of its perimeter to form a pouch or envelope (42) suitable for receiving a portion of article of jewelry, such as a chain, therein. With each of the above display pouches, the pouch or envelope is bonded or otherwise formed as part of the display card, therefore, it is not intended to be utilized separately from the display card itself.
While generally effective for displaying a variety of products, there currently does not exist a display card which can be utilized to display a product, such as an article of jewelry, to a consumer and which includes a removable and reusable device for storing the item after purchase by the consumer.
An object of the present invention is to provide a display device which can be utilized to display a product, such as an article of jewelry, to a consumer and which includes a removable and reusable storage member for storing the product therein after purchase.
In accordance with one aspect, there is provided a combination display and storage device including a foldable card member having an outer surface and an inner surface, a support member constructed and arranged to display an item on the outer surface of the card member, and a removable storage member supported within the card member. In an assembled position, the card is foldable about a median area, and the tail end is engaged with the upper end in order to form an interior section for receiving the storage member, such as a pouch. The pouch is removably secured to the card within the interior section, is reusable after removal, and is dimensioned to receive the item supported on the outer surface such that a consumer can utilize the pouch to store the item.